Would You Like To Test That Theory?
by MosherGurl
Summary: Theories... They're meant to be tested.


"**NO**!"

Aido: "Aww, come on Carla-Chan!"

"For the last time Aido, noooooooooo!"

Aido pouted at you as you stubbornly sat in your chair, refusing to give in to the blonde vampire.

Aido: "But why not?!"

"Aido, if I agree to let you have my broken things, then you will keep coming back for more. Besides, I'm going to fix them. So you can't have them."

Aido: "But you'll just break them again! I want treasures!"

"Broken crap isn't treasure!"

Aido: "If it's _crap_ then why can't I have it?!"

"Because it's** MY** crap!"

A chuckle to your left caught your attention. Turning you saw Ichijo with a soft smile on his face.

Ichijo: "Sorry to bother you two. But need I remind you that if Kaname-Sama hears you, he won't be impressed."

Aido looked down whilst you just grunted and flopped back into your chair.

"Who cares? He's always giving Aido a slap or two."

Aido: "Will you shut up?!"

"Make me!"

Aido threw his arms up and stomped off, obviously to try and not anger Kaname, pathetic. You heard Ichijo chuckle as you narrowed your eyes at him lightly.

"What's so funny?"

Ichijo: "Just the fact that you two argue like an old married couple."

You snorted and rose from your seat.

"You're a weird one, ya know that?"

Ichijo shrugged as you stretched yourself out.

"Well, better go and fix my things."

Ichijo: "Would you like any assistance?"

You shrugged at him,

"If you want to."

He smiled and followed you up to your room where a pile of junk lay in your room. He got a sweat drop but you ignored him and walked over to it and begun working on your shattered phone.

Ichijo: "How do you manage to break all these things?"

"Well with my phone it falls out of my pocket a lot or I drop it. Same goes for my iPod. But I've fixed them that many times I know how to do it."

Ichijo sat down beside you and picked up small pieces of your iPod and begun placing them back together. You had to admit you were happy to have Ichijo there with you. Not like you'd ever tell him that. You reached for your SIM card as Ichijo reached for the iPod screen, which happened to be right next to each other. Your hands touched lightly as you quickly grabbed the SIM card and placed it into your phone. You face was a little red, but you didn't look at him and just continued your work. You heard Ichijo sigh lightly as your blush faded and you turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Problem?"

Ichijo shook his head and smiled at you.

Ichijo: "Nothing at all, Carla-Chan."

"Liar."

Ichijo looked a little shocked but soon chuckled lightly.

Ichijo: "Your very blunt with words, do you know that?"

"Well I'm not one to beat around the bush. Get used to it or get lost."

Ichijo looked a little hurt at your words, but you weren't going to apologise, its how you were. Yes you had a crush on him, but you weren't going to turn into a bumbling fool just because of a small affair with the heart.

Ichijo: "I'm sorry."

You fully turned to him at this and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you sorry for?"

Ichijo: "Upsetting you."

You laughed lightly at this; he was such a worry wart.

"You haven't upset me you idiot."

Ichijo: "Then why did you speak to me as if you were angry?"

"**Takuma**, you bum. I talk to everyone like this if you haven't noticed…Well, Aido a lot more insulting, but that's just because he's a moron."

Ichijo laughed lightly and you couldn't help but smile.

Ichijo: "Well, your arguments with Aido are quite amusing."

He started chuckling again so you took the opportunity to make him laugh more.

"Well, he's probably a moron because of all the whacks Kaname gives him. He's got brain damage."

Ichijo started laughing more and this made you smile.

"All the girls call him _Idol-Sempai_, more like _Idiot-Sempai_!"

Ichijo was laughing really hard now as he was hitting the table lightly.

Ichijo: "S-stop! Ha-ha!"

You started laughing as well as and he clenched his stomach to calm himself down. Once your little giggle-fest had ended he wiped a stray tear from his eye and smiled at you.

Ichijo: "You're a funny person, Carla-Chan."

"Meh, I try."

You stuck your tongue out playfully and winked at him, causing a small blush to appear on his face. You smiled at him and crossed your arms.

"You're all red, **Takuma**. Laughed too hard?"

Ichijo shook his head and tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ears. Now it was your turn to turn red as Ichijo smirked at you and mocked you.

Ichijo: "You're all red, Carla-Chan. Laughed too hard?"

You turned your head from him as your blush deepened and scowled at the phone lying on your desk.

"Of course not!"

Ichijo chuckled and grabbed your chin, turning you to face him.

Ichijo: "Then why are your cheeks dusted pick?"

You narrowed your eyes at him and decided to play his game.

"Why are yours?"

Ichijo shrugged and smirked at you.

Ichijo: "What do you think?"

"No, what do_ you_ think?"

You smirked at him as he chuckled lightly in his throat and yanked your chin so you were closer to him. Your blush increasing.

Ichijo: "I think you like me."

"Well I think you like me."

Ichijo: "Would you like to test that theory?"

"Why not?"

You both leant in and kissed each other as his arms went around your waist, whilst yours went around his neck. He pulled you off your chair and onto his lap so he could hold you closer, feeling your body heat against his. The kiss became more heated as you moaned into his mouth before pulling away from him. You both smirked at each other as you leant your forehead against his.

"I think my theory was correct."

Ichijo: "So it was."

You both went to kiss each other again when the door opened to reveal Aido. He looked shocked and then smirked.

Aido: "Fixing your things my ass."

"Get outa here you weed!"

Aido: "I'm telling Kaname-Sama! ~"

"Tell him!"

Aido skipped out of your room and closed the door and you turned back to Ichijo.

Ichijo: "You're letting him tell Kaname-Sama?"

"Yeah, so what? It's not like he would do anything about it. He's a reasonable guy. If anything, Aido will get a slap for disturbing his sleep for useless information."

After that sentence you heard a yelp from Kaname's room, as you smirked at Ichijo.

"Told you."

Ichijo laughed lightly before pulling you down to kiss him once more.


End file.
